My Girl
by nerowhatever
Summary: A deeper perspective on Nodame and Chiaki's relationship. Rating may go up. Chapter two up.
1. My Girl

A deeper perspective on Nodame and Chiaki's relationship.

**My Girl**

A Nodame Cantabile Story

**chapter one: **+**my girl+**

* * *

This is unbelievable. I can't believe I'm running after her. I've never had a chick treat me this bad – _twice_.

"Hey, Nodame!" I pant out. "Stop!"

The weirdo, a few meters ahead of me, stops. Really, it's about time she does.

Her fish pout makes me want to throw the nearest stone I can find at her face. Unless I want her out of my sight again, this time, I have to restrain myself.

"You just have to walk away every time we have an argument, don't you?" I sneer, grabbing her arm. "Don't test my patience."

Nodame instantly recoils. I never expect her to do this. In fact, she's the most unpredictable person I know. She looks me in the eye, her other hand soothing the arm I've grabbed. I probably pressed too hard.

"Why?" She starts. I suddenly feel a light pang hitting my heart. "It's not like I should be afraid of you or anything. I've got nothing to lose, anyway...at least not right now."

What is with this woman? We've been so happy three days ago that I haven't seen this coming.

A fight about not being able to make it to one of her piano shows at a parlor party due to a spontaneous fill-up for Stresemann in his Berlin concert turning this bad is utterly ridiculous. In fact, I don't have time to be wallowing in this nonsense.

But boy, she's got me wrapped in her tiny finger. What else do I have to do to show her that I do care? I'm pretty convinced that standing in front of her right now is enough for an apology, because normally, I don't do the begging.

"For the love of—"I close my eyes, taking in the cool breeze of the autumn, as I mentally count from one to three before speaking, "Please, Nodame, I am deeply sorry. I wouldn't have run after you if I'm not, would I?"

"Then stop making broken promises!" she bursts, tugging at my coat. "It would've been totally fine if you haven't made me expect in the first place."

Her body moves away a bit and I can see few small crystals rolling down her cheeks. I attempt to wipe them off, but her hands find mine before I can even touch her face.

"It's like you don't even-"her voice breaks, her eyes darting side-ways. "Do you even love me, Shinichi?"

Here we go. She always has a need to ask me whenever she wants to assure herself of something. But I'll take this liberty to melt her against me.

"Idiot." I move an inch toward her until our bodies meet and I can finally wrap my arms around her small frame.

She buries her head on my chest for a moment before looking up again. "So, do you love me?"

"Yes," now I'm defeated. "I even cried a bit over you the other night, Nodame."

I lean down and press my lips on hers. "Satisfied?"

"Mukya!"

Of course, Shinichi Chiaki can get a way into sweet talking this weirdo. This is probably the only thing I know I'm good at more than anything, and dreadfully, more than conducting.

* * *

I can't remember how I've fallen in love. Until now, the word can make me cringe. People who know me well can say that this is the most peculiar thing's that ever happened in my life. It's the only thing I don't want myself doing, yet inevitably, the one I also know I can't live without.

The sounds that Nodame is producing dance vividly in my head. This is how I'm supposed to make up to her – to listen to the pieces she has played at the parlour party. Not that I mind, really.

In fact, I regret missing it in the first place.

Wait. An error-

"Sloppy." I correct.

"Gyabo." Her eyes shoot open from the daze she's been, and look at me, confused. "But I played it alright at the party."

"Well, it's not alright."

Can this get even more annoying? The girl really gets defensive when you criticize her. Fortunately, finding the will power to hold my hand from smacking her head is pretty easy.

Nonchalantly, I sit by her side and for a few minutes, instruct her fingers to do the exact way I'm doing.

Huh? That's strange. She's stopped.

"Shinichi."

"What?"

Small, smooth arms engulf me all of a sudden. I can't help but let out a contented sigh.

"Nodame's missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

She kisses the nape of my neck, hard and lingering. The warm contact immediately ignites a growing pain inside my pants.

I lightly dress out of her arms, giving her a soft smile. "Not now."

"Gyabo," she mutters, "It's not fair. Nodame hasn't been with Shinichi for a week and a half already!"

What a surprise. She counts. Really, is this all she ever thinks about? I mentally laugh inside. I'm not sure if I should be lucky she's a pervert or scared she might drain me nonstop.

"Listen," I start, bringing a hand to her cheek, "play that piece like you mean it, then I'll cook your favorite. Do we have a deal? I know you can do better than that."

She groans, stretching her arms in the air, and then slumping back on the piano. "Nodame doesn't have a choice."

Her comment makes me smile. It's just so right.

Come to think about it, it's really been a while since we've been together, alone.

I also have to admit, I do miss her. She smells a bit nice today, too, like a faint scent of melon. One of the rare occasions she can turn me on.

For a moment, I bury my face on her hair, inhaling the intoxicating mist that only she can produce, and whisper, "You can stay here for the night."

Slowly, she turns and looks up, our eyes meeting intensely.

"Thanks. I'll play now."

"That's my girl."

With that, her lips curve into a smile before I crush them with mine.


	2. Under One Roof

A deeper perspective on Nodame and Chiaki's relationship.

**My Girl**

A Nodame Cantabile Story

**chapter two: **+**under one roof+

* * *

**

My eyes flutter open as the ridiculous sound of what seems to be Puri Gorota music fills the room.

"Nggg," is Nodame's response as I yank her arm off my chest.

The ringing keeps getting louder and I have to scramble to my feet to search for Nodame's phone, lost in the pile of clothes scattered on the floor.

Now, who can be calling at three o'clock in the morning? The phone is still ringing on my hand, and I refuse to answer it.

*Beep*

Sigh.

Finally, the annoying music is dead. The caller is registered as Elise.

Damn that woman. Another job offer for Nodame, probably. But, with her enormous talent and stage presence, that can wait until the sun rises.

It has taken me a while to ponder on how much Nodame has improved for the past two years that I haven't noticed the small figure sitting on the back of the bed.

I smile to myself, admiring the moonlight that is illuminating Nodame's form. I especially love the faint glow dancing on her skin.

What greets me is her perplexed expression. She looks at me, unsure, tightly clutching the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Who was it, Shinichi?"

A hint of jealousy suddenly engulfs the room. Seeing where this is going and getting my rationality back, I deliberately roll my eyes and crawl back to bed.

"No one you should freak out about." I yawn. "It's just work."

"Work, huh?" The tone in her voice is actually quite threatening.

Seriously, it's her phone in the first place!

"Ugh, Nodame," I groan. "It was just Elise. Like I said, no one you should make a fuss about."

I feel her body slump back under the covers, our bare skins touching. It's soothing.

She starts to giggle. "You know, I think it's just healthy that one of us gets jealous once in a while. It helps strengthen our love as a couple. Mukya."

"What do you mean once in a while?" I retort. "You go all berserk whenever you catch me talking to a girl or some strange feminine man. I have female and gay colleagues, too, you know. And I must say, I've met plenty of people before you and it's just rude not to greet or talk to them after I haven't seen them for a long time."

Nodame's head poke out of the sheet, getting a better view of my face. "But Shinichi is so...perfect. That's why Nodame has a hard time containing her jealousy because she's scared someone might lure you away."

I frown at the thought. After all this time, she still feels inadequate?

The truth is, I don't want to think anymore. Perfection has become increasingly superficial in this modern world. It's definitely not real music. It's definitely not Nodame's. And I'm definitely not the kind of guy who'll get along with stereotypes. Nodame's enough of a proof.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

I pull her against me, her heat blending with mine. She shudders at the contact, and turns around, our bodies facing each other.

"I'll have blueberry pancakes this morning." She says, nuzzling her head on my chest.

Pancakes it is.

I soundly comply, pressing onto her tighter.

* * *

"This is sooo good!" Nodame squeals in delight, gobbling two pancakes oozing with blueberry syrup and topped with cream cheese.

It's a different feeling when you're cooking for two. You'll have this constant need to improve. You'll want to try out new recipes, which I, for one, enjoy, actually. And the best part about it is that at the end of each meal, you get a compliment for dessert.

Well, Nodame and the rest of the freeloaders that come to my apartment once in a while to eat are perhaps the generous ones.

Nodame thanks me for breakfast before languidly moving to the bathroom, the morning sun reflecting on most of her bare skin.

She's wearing my shirt again. It's one of the times I actually allow her to use it since she insists my smell lingers longer and stronger when she has it on. It's also too big so it hangs loosely on her small frame, exposing an ample amount of flesh.

Not that I mind, really.

"Don't take long, Nodame." I call out.

"Why don't we share the shower, then, Shiniiichiii?"

"Take your time."

"Gyabo!"

That idiot thinks she can seduce me easily. It won't work, though.

After what seems to be less than ten minutes (thankfully, she's taken longer than her usual five), Nodame pops out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped snugly around her body.

I suddenly have an urge to take that towel off, but I quickly brush it aside.

Sometimes, Nodame fresh from the shower is enough to make me pick up where we've left off last night. I hate this.

I mentally struggle to restrain myself. If I let go, I'll miss another rehearsal with Marlet this morning.

"Shinichiii..." Nodame coos, walking toward me. "It's a Saturday and Prof. Auclair said that I can get a day off from special lessons today...so I've been thinking that uh...we can have a date?"

I swallow hard when she's finally standing before me, her hands slightly brushing across my chest before coming to a stop around my neck.

Damn you, Nodame.

"Please get dressed." I plea as I unconsciously bite my lip.

Despite having everything seem under control, my body wants to go wild with hers.

The vicious gleam in her eyes becomes more evident as she focuses her face on mine. "But I'm too lazy to put on my clothes. Mukya."

Oh. What an idiot.

"What do you take me for?"

I practically let myself loose this time, throwing an apron at her. "Gyabooo!"

"Come on, we better get going." I say, walking pass her. "We have to stay away from the apartment as much as possible."

"Yes! Finally, a date with Shinichi..." Nodame happily states, walking toward the bedroom as if floating in the air.

Seeing her happy because of me is enough to make me turn my back on the whole world. At first, I won't admit it even to myself. But then, if it means losing her, then I guess I have plenty of things to reconsider.

"A date with Shinichi...a date with-"

"Nodame," I interrupt, playing with the doorknob.

"Yes, my love?" My eyes twitch at her response. I believe she's now in her delusional phase.

"It's just another rehearsal day with Marlet...not exactly what you call a date." I chuckle a bit, watching how her face change from suave to wreck.

"It's okay...as long as I get to be with you." With that, she retreats.

And what strikes me the most is catching a glimpse of her modest smile before she gently closes the door.

* * *

Yes, this story is still _in-progress_. You may be confused about the plot since I haven't stated it aloud, but there is one. Then again, this story is not just some drabble series or something like that. I've always wanted to look into a _deeper_, _more intimate_ side about Nodame and Chiaki's relationship, so I've come up with this.

Anyway, thank you for the feedback so far! I really appreciate them.


End file.
